The present invention relates to an electric ignition gun, and more particularly to an electric ignition gun that can easily be operated to catch fire by depressing a push-button switch.
FIG. 1 shows an electronic ignition gun according to the prior art. This electronic ignition gun includes a casing 1 having a sliding slot 11 at one side, and a sliding switch 12 mounted on the casing 1 and moved back and forth in the sliding slot 11. The sliding switch 12 comprises a handle 121 disposed outside the casing 1, a substantially L-shaped stop plate 122 coupled to the handle 121 and disposed inside the casing 1. The stop plate 122 has one end coupled to the handle 121, and an opposite end terminating in a stop wall 1221. The casing 1 defines a storage chamber 13, which holds a fuel gas container 14. The fuel gas container 14 has a gas outlet valve connected to a flexible gas tube 142. The flow rate of the gas outlet valve of the fuel gas container 14 is controlled by a gas flow rate control 141. A coupling plate 143 is provided having one end coupled to the connecting area between the gas outlet valve of the fuel gas container 14 and the flexible gas tube 142, and an opposite end mounted with a spring 144. The spring 144 has one end connected to the coupling plate 143, and an opposite end situated above the stop wall 1221 of the stop plate 122. The opposite end of the flexible gas tube 142 is connected with a metal gas nozzle 145, having a front end on which is mounted with a gas flow buffer spring 146. The gas flow buffer spring 146 buffers the flowing speed of discharged fuel gas, enabling discharged fuel gas to be well mixed with air. The casing 1 further comprises a locating groove 15 on the inside at its front end, which receives the metal gas nozzle 145. The front end of the casing 1 is mounted with a metal flame nozzle 17. A piezoelectric igniter 18 is mounted in the casing 1 and coupled to the stop plate 122 of the sliding switch 12, and has two electric wires 2 respectively extended from its two opposite terminals and respectively connected to the metal gas nozzle 145 and the metal flame tube 17. When the sliding switch 12 is pushed in one direction, the coupling plate 143 is forced to pull the flexible gas tube 142, causing fuel gas to flow out of the gas outlet valve of the fuel gas container 14 through the flexible gas tube 142 to the metal gas nozzle 145, and at the same time the piezoelectric igniter 18 is driven to discharge a high voltage through the metal gas nozzle 145 and the metal flame tube 17 via the electric wires 2, thereby causing sparks to be produced in the space between the metal gas nozzle 145 and the metal flame tube 17, and therefore discharged fuel gas is ignited at the front end of the metal gas nozzle 145. Because the operation of the piezoelectric igniter 18 and the discharging of fuel gas from the fuel gas container 14 are controlled by the sliding operation of the sliding switch 12, the user must employ much effort to move the sliding switch 12 when operating the electronic ignition gun. If insufficient push force is applied to the sliding switch 12, the piezoelectric igniter 18 cannot be positively triggered to discharge a high voltage.